DICE
by Tori Seto
Summary: A strange story that involves the Kenshingumi, Sano gets married, and a few crazy kids join the family at the Kamiya dojo.Please feel free to review...Doumo arigato.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad.

Dice : by Tori & Emirri

**DICE**

In the twelfth year of the Meiji era there was a young girl wandering through the evening streets of Tokyo. She was dirt smudged from travel, yet was still worthy of notice. The girl was a bit taller than usual, with a sleight frame, lengthy voilet-blue hair, and a set of light blue eyes that glistened as though one were gazing into two pools of crystal waters. She was garbed in dark clothes and bandages, and carried a knapsack.

As she rounded a corner a very faint sound reached her ears. Upon following it she was amazed to find herself outside of a small building. Now it was clear, it was the sound of gambling. The girl hesitated for only a second before entering.

The building consisted of one room and in this room was a crowd of men rolling dice trying to win the pile of yen that was thrown down on the floor. With absolutely no thought as to why, she joined the men on the tatami mats. The man sitting next to her smirked and passed her the dice.

She accepted the dice with a sleight bow and rolled the dice. Upon doing so, she bowed low to the group of men and exited the small building. She had obviously won the game, however, she did not think it right to take the money they had been playing for. Even if she had played and won it fairly.

As she turned another corner the young girl was suddenly aware of someone following her. She quickly looked back to see that it was one of the men from the dice game. He was tall, with spikey brown hair, a read headband, and wore black & white clothes. On the back of his jacket was a strange symbol and his face showed an odd cross between anger, curiousity, and worry.

Now the girl was nervous. She kept walking at normal pace, but the man seemed to speed up. Suddenly she was on the ground and her few possessions scattered along the street. The man knelt down and looked at her.

"Um, are you all right?" he asked in a momotonous voice. When she said nothing he continued. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh! No, I'm fine! No worries!" she replied in haste.

Disregarding her answer he helped her gather up her meager belongings, which included a small bit of money, and handed them over to her. He then smiled. The girl saw this and became frightened.

"Look," he told her. "My name is Sanosuke Sagara, but most people just call me Sano. What about you?"

"I am pleased to meet you Sanosuke. My name is Kurani Surjin," she responded.

"Well met. You don't have much, do you?"

The young girl Kurani blushed, yet still she said nothing in reply to the rhetorical question.

"I have an idea," Sanosuke continued. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Where?!?" Kurani blurted out.

"A safe spot. Jo-chan shouldn't mind and I don't think Kenshin or Yahiko will object much..."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Now come on before Kenshin locks up the dojo!"

Reluctantly Kurani followed him down the dark streets of Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : We still do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad. We do own Kurani though.

Dice : by Tori & Emirri

**DICE**

Chapter 2

"Oi, Jo-chan! Kenshin!" Sano called out as the two neared a large wall with an open door leading inside.

An odd looking young man with red hair and a _pink_ kimono stepped out to meet the call. He looked nice enough, but the sword at his side made the girl wary.

"Okaeri Sano. You're just in time for dinner, that you are." The man paused and looked to Kurani. "Who is your friend Sano?"

Sano, who had been unconsciously walking toward the kitchen, stopped in his tracks and looked back at the two people standing in the doorway.

"Who? Oh, her. She needs a place t' stay for a bit. I figured she could stay here with you guys. That okay with you Kenshin?"

At this, the girl glared at Sano with eyes which promised certain death.

"Naturally I have no objections, that I do not. Kaoru-dono, however..." The man called Kenshin looked up to see a very threatening Sanosuke before him. "Why don't we all go inside and discuss this over tea? Kaoru-dono should be done with dinner by now after all."

"_Excuse_ _me_!! I'm still standin' here!" an angry Kurani interjected with her hand on her hip.

Kenshin faced her with violet eyes somewhat surprised. "Summimasen miss-"

"Kurani! Just Kurani." she informed heatedly.

"Nice to meet you Kurani-dono. Well Sano, are we going to go in?"

"NO!!! Jo-chan cooked!?!" Sano answered.

Kurani blinked and took this as the opportune moment to leave. Turning around, she began to run down the street. She thought to herself, 'Salvation!!!'

"Where do you think you're goin' Rabbit?" Sanosuke asked as he ran by her side.

She screeched to a skidding stop. She fiercely turned around and automatically slapped his face.

"Who do you think you are, calling me names?" she demanded with blazing eyes.

Sano took hold of her wrist and began to walk back toward the dojo.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara, also known as Zanza the streetfighter. And I think that you are a flighty little rabbit." He looked into her cold eyes and smirked. "By the way, you can hit harder so why'd you hold back?"

"First off, I'm not a _flighty little RABBIT!!!!! _And further more, I didn't think you were strong or manly enough to take it." She evily smirked back at him.

"SHUT UP!!!!" He looked ready to fight her. "You are a brat and need to learn to accept what people do for you."

"I do accept what people do for me, except you; and I accept what people do for me _after_ I have time to _trust _them."

The two arrived back at the dojo. The odd looking man named Kenshin was waiting for them along with a woman dressed in kendo clothing carrying a wooden shinai.

"Oi! Jo-chan! I got you another student!"

"Sano, would you quit bringing in strays!! That's the second thing you've brought home." the young girl's lips were pressed together in a stern line. Kurani, still having her wrist clenched by Sano, was about to advance toward in battle. "especally something as dirty as _her_."

"So you don't want another student?" Sano asked.

"Is she a good-" Kaoru was then interrupted.

"I WOULDN'T BE HERE STUDENT EVEN IF--"Kurani began but quickly subsided. She shook Sano's grip off of her wrist and began to walk steadily toward Kaoru with a deadly glare and clenched fists.

"Maa, maa. Kaoru-dono. Kurani-dono. You shouldn't be acting like this, that you shouldn't!" Kenshin nervously advised.

Kurani kept walking toward her and stopped a foot from her face. Drawling back her arm, she struck Kaoru in the face with her fist.

Kenshin's eyes appeared amber for a split second as the blow was landed. With silent steps he approached the women and grabbed the collar of Kurani's clothing.

"You are not to attack Kaoru. Am I understood?"

Kurani's eyes turned ice cold, like waters freezing in the dead of winter. Within a few simple steps she was out of Kenshin's grasp and reach.

"Am I understood Kurani?"

"..._Of Course I understand._" Kurani looked away as she rolled her eyes.

Kaoru, who was still standing, rooted in her spot, was shocked for this was the first time she had ever seen anyone be able to get out of Kenshin's strong grasp.

"So...Do you think you can take her?" Sano asked with eyes wide.

"Uh...um... c-could I have a second option?" Kaoru asked in return. Kurani crossed her arms and was about to walk off again.

"Look Jo-chan. She's a odd rabbit, but I think you could stand having her around for a while." Sano then muttered under his breath, "Who knows, maybe she could

teach you how to cook."

"I think I could find a plac--" Again, Kaoru was interrupted.

"I am not a student nor do I intend to be one. I am here _only_ because of that, that, that Rooster-head!! I'm here until I can leave without _him_ coming back after me." Kurani told them monotonously.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked, his eyes once again violet. "Why did you bring her here? I doubt it was so Kaoru-dono could teach her kenjutsu."

"Why _did you _bring me here?" Kurani then added.

"She's got to be here for something. I don't have the time to explain it." Sano sweatdropped.

"You have to answer me or else I will hogtie." She held up a peice of rope that pretty much came out of nowhere.

"Shut up Rabbit! You have to do something here! I don't know what or when, I just know it happens here!"

"How do you know?" She asked skeptically.

"_Sagara-Taicho told me,"_ Sano responded angrily.

"I don't know who that is, but I do know that you are lying. So tell me the truth."

Sano, now very irritated, clenched his fists. "Look. I don't care if you believe me or not. You're stayin' here. See ya Jo-chan. Kenshin."

With that Sano walked out the gate leaving a very confused Kenshin and Kaoru, as well as an irritated Kurani.

"Well Kaoru-dono. I guess we have to keep her for a little while," Kenshin commented.

Kurani suddenly dissappeared quickly and silently to a nearby tree branch.

"Fine, fine, _fine_!!" Kaoru said in an annoyed tone. "Where'd she go?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : We still do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad. We do own Kurani though.

Dice : by Tori & Emirri

**DICE**

Chapter 3

'Who does he think he is saying I can't leave until I serve my purpose?! What purpose does a person like me have in this world? He shouldn't even care whether or not I have a purpose or a place.' Kurani thought as she stared at the silver quarter moon.

"Kurani-dono?" Kenshin was standing beneath the tree in which the girl sat. "Are you hungry? Kaoru-dono made some tofu and rice that tasted quite good."

Kurani rolled her eyes and continues to stare at the moon,"I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Well at least come inside the dojo. It's going to rain, that it is."

"Do I have any other options?"

"Not really Kurani-dono," Kenshin laughed. "Come on."

With that Kenshin started back into the building leaving Kurani to follow him. Glaring, Kurani jumped from the tree and followed in behind Kenshin.

After about an hour there was a banging sound to be heard at the gate of the dojo.

"OPEN THAT DANG DOOR!!!!!" yelled a tired Kaoru.

Following orders, Kenshin unlocked the gate to let in a drenched Sanosuke.

"ABOUT TIME!!! Do you know how long I've been stuck out here?" In saying this he stomped into the dojo, past a very shocked Kenshin.

The other person who was still awake happened to be Kurani, who was bored out of her mind, staring up at the ceiling. She heard the angry voice of Sanosuke heading down the hall.

"- I'm serious Kenshin! The roof collapsed and left me and the entire house soaked. None of the other row houses had that happen, just me!"

Kurani rolled her eyes and turned over to stare at the wall. 'Doesn't he know that there are people sleeping. Hn...I wonder who's room this was, did someone die in here...?' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, the shoji to her room was opened to reveal a very wet Sano. "What are you doing in here!?!"

Kurani stared up at him, trying to decide whether to laugh or to answer first.

"WELL?!?!?!?"

That took her over the edge, she began to laugh hard as she rolled from side to side, tryng to calm down. When she did stop she looked back up at him and began all over again.

"Stupid Rabbit," Sano mumbled. "SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME!!!" Kurani abruptly stopped and stood up, staring at his chest. 'Crap!!' She thought as she had to look up at him to glare at his face. "I was placed in here, what's it to you?! I can't leave until _you_ let me!!!!"

"I can't believe they put you in my room." Sano glared down at her. "I hope whatever it is that's supposed to happen, happens soon so that I don't have to put up with you anymore."

"I do too, I'm sick of you and your, your, your tallness!! Why won't you let me go now? Apperently whatever it is, it's not going to happen!!" Kurani retaliated.

"FORGET IT RABBIT! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS THING, WHATEVER IT IS! JUST DEAL WITH IT!!!"

"What if I don't want to, you aren't my father nor my boss. You can't hold me here, nothing can or will hold me here." Kurani seemed to be making herself saddened by this. Quickly she recovered and glared up at Sano.

"GOOD! I WOULDN"T WANT TO BE YOUR BOSS OR FATHER! I JUST WANT YOU OUT!!!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP OR GET MARRIED AND A HOUSE OF YOUR OWN TO ARGUE IN!!??" the now angry Kaoru yelled at them.

"I think that's a good idea, I will leave, _goodnight_ Roosterhead." Kurani stood up straight and walked past him to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Sano yelled at her. "You still have a job to do!"

"I have no job with the likes of you, never will I either. Get it through you thick skull, I don't care about any of this, get the picture? Get over this _job. Good bye." _Kurani told him acidly as she walked out the door and towards the gate.

"STUPID RABBIT!!! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OUT LIKE THIS!!!"

"Wanna try me? And stop calling me a stupid rabbit. Good _bye_ for the last time!" She then walked out of the gates.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID RABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL I KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

Kurani then stopped and turned around. Through the light rain she could see the annoyance plain on his face. "Come here and talk to me, I'm not going back in _there_."

Sano walked up to her and stopped a foot away. "I was kidding about Sagara-Taicho tellin' me about all o' this."

Kurani sighed and replied even toned,"No duh, Roosterhead."

"Look, I was at the shrine yesterday and I got this odd picture in my head. It had something to do with a girl that looked like you, a gold fan, and three freaks outside of the dojo walls." He looked away depressed. "I was trying to get the help of the kami-sama to let me win a few games."

"You do know that's pretty much out of your reach, in every lifetime? And...h-how do you know about my fan?! Have you been digging in my property?!" Kurani asked sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Nope. That confirms that it's you in the picture if you say it's your fan though. Guess you have no choice now. You gotta stay!" Sano responded with an evil smirk that made him worthy of the kanji on his back.

"How about...no, and uh, no." she then turns to walk off yet again.

"Look, Kurani. Just stay for a few days, then leave if nothing happens in that time. Okay?"

Kurani stopped and crossed her arms as she answered," Fine, I'll stay for a few days and if nothing's happened then I get to leave without you dragging me back. Is that clear?"

"Whatever...come on back."

With those words the two returned through the gates of the dojo. Sano going back into the vacated room and Kurani going to roost in the only tree in the yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : We still do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad. We do own Kurani though.

Dice : by Tori & Emirri

**DICE**

Chapter 4

The next two days passed without Kurani meeting any freaks outside of the dojo. She had been sitting in the tree since dinner when suddenly...

"NO!!" came the voice of a child. "Please...stop! NO!!!"

Kurani heard the calls of the child and became curious. Jumping down from her tree, she wandered to the scene of the crime. "What are you doing?"

Three men had surrounded a small child and were kicking it as though there were no tomorrow. At the sound of her voice one faced her.

"A _girl_!" the man exclaimed. "This is our nephew and we came to take him home. So beat it!"

He moved as though to push her away and recoiled holding a bleeding hand and screaming. When he advanced toward her she had reacted violently, by drawing her golden fan with bladed tips, thereby slicing his hand.

"Anyone else wanna go?" She asked patiently, holding the fan at her side.

Upon seeing the blood the other two men began running in the opposite direction with their injured companion following close behind.

Kurani watched them go and then walked over to the hurt kid, figuring that it was a boy.

"Boy, are you alright?" She asked as she bent down by his side.

"Onegai...leave me alone," the boy whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.

Rolling her eyes, she picked him up and took him inside the dojo and into an extra room.

"Kurani-dono, Kaoru-dono has agreed to let me cook dinner, that she has. Are you-" he paused as he saw what she held in her arms that was bleeding onto the freshly scrubbed floors. "Kurani-dono? What are you doing with a dead child?"

"He's not dead! He's unconscious and is in need of care."

"Oh. Summimasen. I think I should tell Kaoru-dono about this, that I do."

Kenshin then proceeded to do just that, leaving Kurani with a bleeding body. Kurani rolled her eyes and went into the first room to her right and put the child on the futon. She then went to check his vital signs.

"Oi Rabbit! What the-" Sano exclaimed as he entered his room. "You bring a body into my room and expect me to just take it. Fine, fine fine. Well, I guess you just joined the family."

"I'm not in your _family_, I helped this child out, he was being beat up..by..those..freaks you told me...about... Wow, you were right for once. Go figure." Kurani blinked as she realized what she had just said.

The two stared at each other for a second trying to collect their thoughts as Kenshin and Kaoru came down the hall.

"Honestly, Kaoru-dono. It's not like we're asking you to babysit the kid, that we aren't."

"Then what are you asking me? Hm?" Kaoru asked heatedly.

"To allow the child to stay for a little while is all."

"Fine, I suppose, but he is _Kurani's _ responsibility, understand?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : We still do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad. We do own Kurani and Tomi though.

Dice : by Tori & Emirri

**DICE**

Chapter 5

Sanosuke was looking at Kurani as she watched the sleeping boy.

"See Rabbit. It's settled."

Kurani looked up as she spoke. "Nothing is settled, except for the fact that I get to leave once this boy is better."

"Oh really... well I guess that you don't really understand what it means to be part of this family then."

"I have...no need for a..._family_," she replied as she looked back down at the child to avoid Sanosuke's gaze.

"Then what are you going to do? Jo-chan and Kenshin don't mind you. And I don't think you can just walk out."

"I _will_ leave after the kid is fine, and I will do what I was doing until you stopped. Is that okay with _you_?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatever you stupid Rabbit. Just do what ever you please!"

"That's what I plan to do," Kurani then muttered,"Stupid Roosterhead."

"T-Tori...you sound weird." The voice belonged to the small boy on the futon. He opened his eyes and screamed. "Who are you? Where am I?!?"

"Hello! Um...the last time I checked I was Kurani...and not Tori. Sorry for your dissapointment." Kurani half smiled at the boy and had used a soft voice.

"Did this kid get hit in the head or somethin', Rabbit?" Sano asked with sleight worry in his voice.

Kurani shrugged. "Perhaps," she sighed. "Are you all right?"

"Me ma'am? What does it matter? I'm going to be taken to Obachan now, right?" the boy asked.

"Uh..." Kurani began, "not that I know of... I don't know Obachan, sorry. And it does matter, are you okay?"

"By the blood I'd say no," Sano answered her. He pointed to the boy's right ear. "See it Rabbit?"

"Come on and let me get you better, boy, okay? I'm not going to hurt you or let this Obachan get you, I swear." Kurani was looking into the kid's eyes the entire time she spoke.

The boy touched his head. "Kami-sama! I shouldn't be here... I need to go home!"

With that the boy ran for the door only to be grabbed by Sano and put back on the futon.

"Forget it kid. You're stayin' here and the Rabbit's in charge of ya. Got it? Good!"

"Please don't fight. I only want to help you. Here maybe this will help. My name is Kurani, and I'm 17 years old. I'm not part of the government and I was the one that helped you get away from your 'uncles', who I must say were terrible liars."

The boy was openly terrified by this point. "But the government sent them! Tori said to run, hide, and go home...I need, I want, to go home!"

"And you will, after you are healed."

Sano, who had been watching the conversation now spoke. "The kid sounds crazy to me. You want me to tie him down or somethin' Rabbit?"

"Would you like to be tied up sir?" Kurani directed the question to the child. Unfortunately, it just caused him to renew his struggles.

"I knew you worked with Obachan! She always did that to us!! LET ME GO!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy was hysterical and bleeding all over the futon on which he had been placed.

"Calm down boy. I was asking if you wanted to be tied up or not. I will not do so if you are willing to let me help you get back to health, but if you refuse and continue to throw temper tantrums, then I will be obligated to allow Sagara-san to tie you up."

'She's one of them...I know she is. But, I know better than to irritate a master; even one that acts nice.'

"Wakatta ma'am. I will behave."

"That's good to know. But now I do have to tend to that blood you got there. Sanosuke, go and get warm water and bandages, please?" Kurani requested politely without knowing it as she was too preoccupied with the bloodly mess.

Sano then left to get the water and bandages that Kurani requested of him. As he walked out the door he whispered to Kurani, "If the kid causes trouble, just call."

Kurani nodded slightly as she went to move the boy's hair to see where the blood is coming from. "So, how old are you?"

"...I turned 13 just a few weeks ago."

"...I remember when I was 13... a terrible year for me."

'What could have been a bad memory for a satsujin. I don't think she had to work for Obachan...'

"Why ma'am?"

Kurani half smiled in spite of heself at his question. " I have reasons... one was I ran away a little bit before my 13th birthday..and since then it got harder..."

"How? Surely a satsujin wouldn't have troubles like other people...Summimasen. I shouldn't have said that..."

"I should've figured..." Kurani sighed as the memories returned to her. "A little while before I turned 13 I killed my master. I ran away and went to another village...killing many... and I have repented if I may add."

"Figured what? If I may ask." The boy was now curious as well as frightened.

"...Well... I kinda got the feeling that you knew something, otherwise you wouldn't have calmed down that quickly."

His breathing became eneven for a second. "I know enough to know you could kill me in a heartbeat if you wanted to."

"I suppose I could have. But, I wish not to do that anymore. What is wrong? You practiacally stopped breathing there for a moment. Is it something I said?"

"Iie ma'am. I just... I... I don't want to go back to Obachan and I think you're going to tear me away from Tori by sending me back." His skin began to pale, his body tremble, and his breathing become shallow as he said those words. "Why not just kill me and get it over with ma'am?!?"

"I'm not going to kill you nor will I hurt you. I will not seperate you from this Tori, and I do not plan to sent you back if you are this much against it."

"Got it!!!" Sanosuke called as he reentered the room carrying the warm water and bandages. As he set the stuff next to Kurani he whispered, "He cause any trouble?"

"No," Kurani responded. "Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah. Five people were found dead a mile outside of Tokyo. All sliced clean through. Must have been an assassin."

"No...but that is something to think about, I mean this boy... have you?"

"Nanimo."

"Never mind, thank you."

"Whatever!! Ya hungry? Kenshin made fried tofu."

Kurani turned to her charge. "Are you?"

"Iie ma'am...

"Okay then, I will eat after he is fixed up."

"Alright. See ya Rabbit!" Upon saying those words Sano spun around and left the room, _accidently _spilling the warm water on Kurani as he left. Luckily, this meant he failed to see the death-glare she sent him as the water hit her.

"Listen sir, this stays between us okay? They don't, at least I think they don't, know nothing of my past and that is how I intend it to be...I might be leaving soon..." Kurani gently smiled at the boy as she spoke. 

"Are you speaking to me, ma'am?" he inquired, looking around the room.

"Yes...I don't know your name."

"Yukishiro...Tomi Yukishiro."

"It's very nice to meet you Tomi. Now if I can fix you up, then you can get rest and go meet Tori."

"Yes ma'am." He looked away from her.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?"

"Hai."

"Okay then. Let me get you fixed up now..." She slowly neared him, carefully so as not to frighten the child further.

The sound of feet stopping outside of the closed shoji alerted Kurani to Kenshin's presence before he spoke.

"Kurani-dono? Is everything all right in there? Kaoru-dono and Sano are eating and I wanted to know if you were still planning on eating."

"Yes everything is fine thank you, and I do believe that I'm still eating," she smiled while glancing up from the wounded child toward the door.

"Ouch..." Tomi muttered as she drew the bandages too tight on his arm.

"Ohh, sorry." She continued to clean the still-bleeding arms of the boy.

"It's okay ma'am..." he looked up at her then. "You are going to let me go, right?"

"When you have rested, gotten something to eat, feel better, and bathe, then yes. I can't clean all of you, so you are going to have to do that and if you wish I could wash your clothes."

"Doumo...iie. I just wish to go back home. And I wish to thank you for helping me ma'am."

"It's nothing... you were in trouble." She paused ever-so-sleightly.

'I just wish I had someone to help me when I was younger and in trouble...'

"Oh..." Tomi responded.

'She seems to be familiar. Maybe it's because she's a satsujin like Tori is. I hope she isn't one of Obachan or Toya-sama's friends...'

Kurani washed her hands after tying the last of the bandages over the child's arm. She was a bit worried at this point for he hadn't said a word in quite a while.

"Do you think that man would be able to find out who assassinated the five men outside the city, ma'am?"

Kurani was surprised to hear his voice sound so calm as thw question was asked. No child should be able to speak of death in such a manner. Not now, not in the Meiji era.

"I'm sure he could, if he wanted to..."

"Do you think...? Could he find out how they were killed? The technique?"

":...Hn... I suppose so...why are you so curious?" Her face echoed her confusion.

"I just want to know if she made it out?" He looked away again. "If he can't find out the technique, but can tell me where they were cut I can find out if she will be waiting for me at home."

"...Do you feel alright?"

"Hai...why, ma'am?" 

"Good, come on...we're going to go see if Tori was there or not. And if not, we'll go to your home to see if she is there."

Tomi looked up quickly at this statement as though waiting for her to say 'Not really!'

"REALLY MA'AM?!?!?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and to make sure those men don't get you on the way there, I'm coming with you." In her eyes was the seal of a promise.

He smiled faintly. "Doumo ma'am...I hope it was her." His voice was lower than a whisper by the last word.

"Alright come on."

Kurani rose to her feet and held out her hand. Cautiously Tomi reached out and touched the inside of her hand, which appeared to be twice as large as his own. Without another word, the two of them left the dojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : We still do not own Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin...too bad. We do own Kurani, Tomi, and Tori though.

Dice : by Tori & Emirri

**DICE**

CHAPTER 6

Dirt swirrled around their feet as they walked along the road leading into a omnious forest. The shadowed path began to twist and a strong scent of blood reached Kurani's nose. Further investigation led the pair to the corpse of the first man. His gut had been sliced open by what appeared to have been a sword. Four other bodies were found in similar condition not too far from the first.

"I knew it... She's still alive..." Tomi muttered as Kurani examined the corpses.

Kurani looked down at her companion and informed him," Well, I guess it's on to the house."

"Hai, ma'am..." Tomi concured. "She should be there waiting for me." Kurani nodded and took a step back, motioning for him to proceed.

With a surprised expression, Tomi looked up at her. "You aren't worried that I'll run away from you?"

Kurani smirked, "... Nope, the way I see it, is that if you _do_ run away I have two options. Option A: go get you and drag you back with me wherever I go. Or option B: turn around and go off on my own wherever I want to. But, then those men will probably find you before you reach Tori, so, I trust you not to run away when you know the consequences for doing so."

Tomi looked down as he replied," Oh... okay, follow me then." Kurani nodded her head slightly.

They started on their way to reach a tavern near a broken down house. Suddenly a harsh voice from a strange girl yelled out," _There you are!! I deliberately told you to stay away for a few weeks, not DAYS!!!!"_ Kurani remained silent and kept her expression emotionless, while Tomi gasped, "Heh?!?"

"And just _who_ are you?!," the young girl looked Kurani up and down, "What are you doing with Tomi?" Kurani slightly bowed to her, still emotionless as she replied," I am Kurani, I am with Tomi to make sure those men who were chasing him don't get him again!"

"Ahh... so you're the one that got the loud one's hand... not a bad job."

Kurani stiffened as she responded in a monotonous," Thank you."

"Welcome," the girl muttered sarcastically then turning her attention to the quite Tomi," Now... Tomi. How did you decide _now_ was the time to come back?"

"I... uh... The bodies of the men. I heard about them and she took me to be them. I could tell it was your work because of the heights of the cuts." Tomi looked at the two girls before deciding to stare at his own two feet. The girl, Tori, shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Should've known... I've stolen everything from you now. You should have been taken directly to Chokki's and left there."

"Who's Chokki? What all have you stolen from him?" asked an intruiged yet serious Kurani.

Tomi's head rose, with a hurt expression, "You didn't steal everything from me. I-"

"SHUT UP, TOMI!" the girl ordered, smile and tone contradicting one another. "I don't want to hear your excuses right now." She looked to Kurani, "Now...Kurani? Why did you decide to help him?"

Kurani almost began to glare, but kept a steady voice," I helped him because _you_ didn't. I protected him when, apparentely it was _your job to_!!"

"My what? Oh... you think he's my charge. Tomi told you his name and what other information, _ma'am_?"

"Okay little brat, just why did you leave him to die? He could've you know. Those men were forty times as big as he, and you just coward around in this hut." Kurani was now glaring.

"Coward?!?" Tori laughed. "He was only in this mess because Obachan thought he needed to see me work. Besides... Tomi found you, ne? If you had killed them instead of letting them run it would've been three less men I had to get rid of."

"What if he hadn't found me? He would have died!! _Besides_, I don't kill people. I'll leave that to you."

"A person who smells of blood and refuses to kill. I didn't think that was possible. TOMI!" Tori called the boy to her. "What did you talk to her about?"

"She was helping me, so I told her my name and that I needed to find you..."

"So here we are. Are you going to stay with Tomi now?" Kurani's eyes burned into Tori's violet eyes.

"Tomi... do you want to stay with her or go home? Obachan won't be looking for us anymore."

"Yes she will you idiot! God, what do you take him for? A dog? He should know that a slave owner doesn't give up,... unless dead..." Kurani reflected back for a moment.

"Exactly. She can't use me to work or Tomi to control my decisions anymore because I killed her. Anything else, Kurani?" Tori smirked.

"And you are lying to me as well. I'm not easily deceived."

Tomi chose that point to step into the convesation. "Ma'am, she's not a liar... I mean, if Tori says she killed Obachan, then it's true."

Kurani nodded, not pressing the matter farther, "Okay then. I have delievered you to her. Are you going to stay with her?"

"Hai, ma'am. Ja ne." Tomi bowed and turn to leave. Tori watched him start the journey back before facing Kurani again.

"I would thank you, but it seems pointless. Let's call it a debt that I'll pay back later. However... you are not to intervene with our lives after it has been payed, agreed?"

"It shall depend on what you do with your lives once it _has_ been paid. Tori, I want to ask you a serious question that I want you to think about. Give me an answer whenever you repay me. Do you want this life for a boy who has done nothing to deserve it, stain an innocent soul? If I had a second chance... I'd probably do it differently... Well... good journies to you and Tomi." Kurani, after giving a little speech, turned a began to sprint back to the dojo before the others were to come look for her.

"No... I wouldn't," Tori whispered as she joined her companion. The two looked in each other's eyes and laughed as though it was a common occurance for them. "Well Tomi... let's go. You have some explaining to do."

AUTHORS' NOTE

Firstly, we apologize for failing to update; however, we have a good excuse. It is nearly impossible to work when the characters are split between two authors. Also... we know the chapters are short. They will get longer if at all possible and if they can't we'll start combining the short ones before posting. Lastly, to save on any confusion, Tori in the story is not me... I stole her name by accident. Please stick with us and we hope to update soon. Ja ne!!!!


End file.
